Katawa Shoujo - Primer día con Emi
by Nezperdian
Summary: Es la continuacion del final de Emi. Empieza siendo de dia y Emi le demuestra sus sentimientos verdaderos, siendo respondidos de igual manera por Hisao. Ellos tienen su primer dia como toda una pareja totalmente abierta y sincera. Todo transcurre en su primer dia.


"Gracias… por quedarte pegado a mí, por no dejarme enfrentarme ayer yo sola" –me besa la frente- "te amo Hisao" –me abraza y se queda pegada a mí- "Por cierto, gracias por…" –empieza a lagrimear un poco- "Por venir a buscarme y luchar por nosotros. Sinceramente…" –se trata de limpiar las lágrimas- "Si no fuera por vos, estaría sola para siempre. Y vos viniste y fuiste completamente abierto, totalmente mi salvador".

"Tranquila Emi" –la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, demostrándole que estoy a su lado- "Yo te amo y no podía dejar que te quedases enfrentando tus problemas sola. Como te dije, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré vivo debido a mi arritmia, pero estoy decidido a compartirlo a tu lado, ayudándote en cualquier problema que tengas que enfrentarte" –veo como empieza a tranquilizarse por lo cual le limpio un poco la cara y me acerco a ella- "Así que no te preocupes, que sos la pirata que robó mi corazón en plena tierra" –ella no puede evitar reírse como toda una niña, mientras le acaricio la cabeza- "No puedo evitar querer acariciar tu pelo todo el día, con lo suave que es y el olor a fresa" –veo otra risita a lo cual ella me besa por sorpresa, logrando que caiga en la almohada mientras le acaricio su espalda desnuda-

"Hisao… no respondiste a mi pregunta"

"Oh" –me rio nerviosamente y la miro- "lo que sea a tu lado estaría perfecto" –me sonríe-

"Entonces empecemos como siempre y después de clases vamos a pasear ¿Qué te parece?"

-no puedo creerlo, pensar que ese ataque cardiaco me había robado todo, y ahora encontrarme con un pequeño ángel que me devolvió las razones de vivir y seguir adelante, además de otras amigas únicas que hice- "Me encanta la idea" –le acaricio la mano y prosigo a vestirme y al verle la cara y esos ojo de perrito pequeño me habla-

"¿no me ayudas?"

"Oh vamos, no uses tu arma secreta" –ella empieza a sonreír y le empiezo a poner la ropa interior, subo la mirada y ella me mira con cierta picardía-

"Se en lo que estás pensando" –la miro sorprendido sin saber que decir- "Solo bromeaba" –empieza a soltar carcajadas, a lo cual pienso rápido y le empiezo a besar la panza, provocando un gemido de su parte- "Al… final era verdad" –sigo besándole el cuerpo, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello para susurrarle-

"Si te gusta, tendrás que esperar hasta la noche" –no puede evitar poner otra vez la cara de pequeño perrito, a lo cual la abrazo y le beso la cabeza- "no te preocupes, cuando estemos a solas haremos algo también" –sus ojos se llenan de brillo y me da un tierno beso-

"Estaré esperando esos momentos, mi salvador" –no podía evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al escucharla decir esa palabra- "¿estás bien Hisao?" –le sonrio y sin miedo le digo-

"Si… solo que escucharte decirlo me emociona" –lo dije y ver que ella suelta una lagrima tan solo por decirle eso, no podía evitar darle un largo beso por esta vez, terminando con un abrazo y luego mirarla a los ojos- "Esto es solo el comienzo Emi"

"Me hace feliz de haberte encontrado Hisao", ahora podríamos empezar el día, estaremos acá atrapados sino" –se ríe mientras se seca los ojos-

"Por supuesto" –me dispongo de vestirla y alcanzarle las prótesis. Le aviso que tengo que pasar por mi habitación para ponerme la ropa de gimnasia y que la alcanzaría luego en la pista-

-luego en la pista, llego y ella al verme se me acerca con una gran sonrisa-

"Llegas tarde"

"lo dice la persona que la vistieron" –ella libera algunas risas-

"Entonces la próxima vez dormiré en tu habitación para compensarte. Ahora empecemos"

-empiezo a calentar mi cuerpo, especialmente mis piernas y mi pecho. Luego empiezo a caminar por la pista, al lado de ella hasta comenzar el trote y por último la corrida. Después de tanto entrenamiento ha rendido frutos, aunque las piernas me empiecen a arder, mi corazón a acelerarse, siento que todo funciona perfecto, que nada importa, solo correr al lado de Emi, que siente lo mismo, con su cara de determinación, olvidando todo lo demás. Me gusta pensar que cuando corre ella siente a su padre muy cerca. Pero eso es algo que sabré con el tiempo. Luego de 5 vueltas, ella llega y me empieza a animar para que siga"

"Solo tienes que controlar la respiración, si quieres solo trota para no forzarte" –decido hacerle caso y solamente trotar para asegurarme de que no me suceda otro episodio con el corazón, para estar más con ella. No me gusta ver su cara de preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo es tan linda. Luego de terminar la vuelta ella llega despacio y junta nuestros brazos-

"¿estás bien? ¿No te duele verdad?" –me pone esa cara de preocupada pero le beso la frente mientras le sonrio-

"No te preocupes, gracias a vos estoy en forma, si no fuera que siempre estuvieras detrás de mí respecto a mi salud y entrenamiento, no podría haberte conocido mejor y finalmente estar a tu lado" –la rodeo con mis brazos, pensando que esto le demostrara el ritmo de mi corazón- "Gracias Emi"

"Gracias a vos, salvador" –me besa en el pecho y me mira a los ojos- "Vamos con el enfermero para que nos revise"

-Ya con el enfermero, luego de un trote tranquilo con ella, casi olvidándome a donde me dirigía, se nos dispone a revisar con los 2 juntos, ya demostrando que sabe que ya oficialmente estamos juntos como una pareja abierta entre los 2-

"Muy bien, los 2 están en excelentes condiciones, por cierto Hisao ¿Cómo te va con tu pareja? –Él me mira sonriendo como si no pasara nada, y en efectivo no pasaba nada debido a quien era él para Emi y todo el tiempo que estuvo cuidándola-

"Bueno…" –no puedo evitar ponerme colorado con la pregunta y sentir que ella me miraba con ojos punzantes- "Estamos perfectos entre los 2, finalmente pude rescatarla" –él demuestra una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca y me acaricia la cabeza y luego la mira-

"¿Eso es verdad Emi?" –Ella se pone colorada como un tomate y se apega a mi brazo-

"¿Piensas robármelo? Es mío" –empieza a hacer puchero mientras sigue colorada y el enfermero le acaricia la cabeza-

"Para nada. Hare todo lo posible para cuidar su corazón, así que ustedes también hagan lo mismo. Te quiero ver fuerte y sano para que cuides a mi sunhine ¿entendiste Hisao?"

"¡Si!" –me sonrojo levemente al escucharlo, como si fuera un padre que recibe al novio de su hija por primera vez. Procedemos a retirarnos para así bañarnos. Al momento de separar caminos, me habla en voz baja-

"Hisao… ¿t-te gustaría que nos bañemos juntos en la casa de mi madre? Ya que no lo podemos hacer acá…" –me sonrojo, riendo nerviosamente y luego la abrazo y susurro-

"Me encantaría Emi"

"Súper" –me abraza llena de energías- "Veré si el fin de semana podemos. Te veo para el almuerzo" –me da un tierno beso y se dirige a su dormitorio, a lo cual yo prosigo al mío, mientras me imagino como seria bañarme con ella, sinceramente no sé cómo hace, ya que no se si sus prótesis son inoxidables, tal vez le da vergüenza que la vean bañarse debido a algo relacionado con sus piernas, o si simplemente se avergüenza de la idea de que nos bañemos juntos, sea cual sea, el tiempo pasa rápido y sin darme cuenta llego a los baños para hombres. Luego de bañarme voy a mi clase, y como siempre me encuentro con una Misha alegre. Me siento y rápidamente ella y Shizune me saludan-

"Hola Hicchan" –Shizune le hace algunos gestos- "Shicchan y yo queremos saber que sucedió al final con Emi" –me mira con cierta preocupación, a lo cual hice algo que no acostumbro hacer, creo que se me salió solo, como si mi cuerpo tomara decisión, termino abrazándolas. Sinceramente nunca lo imaginé pero sucedió-

"Gracias Misha por el consejo, la verdad me devolviste la vida. La fui a buscar y le dije todo lo que sentía de ella" –no puedo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas- "Estaré eternamente agradecido" –y como siempre Misha lanza carcajadas que se pueden escuchar en todo el aula, mientras le hace señas a Shizune, que le responde-

"Shicchan y yo nos alegramos de que hayas encontrado a alguien. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo" –les sonrio de la forma más sincera posible-

"No lo dudare en hacer. Muchas gracias"

-la clase pasa normal, matemáticas, física y otras materias que sinceramente no prestaba mucha atención, tan solo el simple el hecho de que este es el 1er día. Doy un leve suspiro. El 1er día de nuestra abierta relación. Me es difícil creerlo pero así es. Luego de las horas llega la hora del almuerzo. Me despido de Shizune y Misha y me dispongo de ir al techo, donde encuentro a Emi sentada con la manta y el almuerzo esperándome. Me acerco extendiendo la mano como un saludo y me siento a su lado-

"Llegaste tarde como siempre"

"Siempre decís lo mismo" –la abrazo- "Es como si no pudieras vivir sin mi"

"Bueno…" –me pone unos ojos donde puedo verle sus sentimientos- "Es que no podría ahora"

-prosigo a darle un pequeño beso para calmarla y acariciarle la cabeza. Ya me estaba olvidando lo suave y lo lindo que huele-

"Trajiste mucho esta vez, ¿pensas que sos capaz de comértelo todo?"

"¡Tonto! Sabes que me da mucha hambre después de correr tanto"

-rio levemente- "Bueno entonces te daré la mayoría" –le pellizco suavemente la panza- "Simplemente cuida tu aspecto de señorita" –ella se sonroja-

"Siempre lo hago" –empieza a comer- "Sabes…" –me mira sonrojada- "Todo sabe más rico a tu lado"

-sonrio un poco colorado y le beso la mejilla- "Opino lo mismo"

-seguimos comiendo, hablando de piratas y de nuestros planes para el futuro, llenos de risas y algunas preocupaciones respecto al ser el último año, para luego terminar con la campana. Nos ponemos a guardar todo, bajamos por las escaleras y nos despedimos con un beso, para luego entrar en la clase y escuchar por detrás la gran risa de Misha-

"Hicchan no puede esconder ser todo un caballero ante Emi, son 2 golondrinas que no se pueden separar" –recibe unas señas de Shizune- "De parte de la representante del curso y la presidente del centro de estudiantes, te ofrecemos estos 2 boletos" –los agarro mientras los inspecciono- "Son para el Shangai, son cupones de descuento" –se empieza a reír- "Así que prepárate para pedir de todo y que coman mucho" –se me escapa una pequeña lagrima que la trato de ocultar pero Shizune se percata- "Oh, Hicchan ¿Qué sucede? Ya llorando tan temprano" –apenas tenemos la última clase del día- "No te preocupes, yo tengo el remedio perfecto" –ella se acerca, y de manera sospechosa y lentamente, saca un pañuelo y me lo pasa por la cara- "Te lo regalo" –es un simple pañuelo descartable- "Un caballero debe tener siempre un pañuelo para su dama, aunque en este caso sea al revés" –y otra vez la gran risa de Misha invade al curso-

"Muchas gracias, a vos y a Shi… Shicchan" –Misha le hace gestos sobre lo que dije, y ella se sonroja, para luego acercarse y sonreírme con toda calma pero a la vez con la cara colorada. Termina haciéndole gestos a Misha y ella me dirige la palabra-

"Veo que ya estás en plena confianza o es que estas muy alegre Hicchan. Sea cual sea el caso Shicchan lo agradece"

-el profesor entra en escena, y rápidamente nos ponemos en nuestros asientos, a continuar con las clases. Luego de sonar la campana Mutou me llama, a lo cual me acerco y le pregunto qué sucede-

"¿Estás listo para otra reunión del club de ciencias?" –el club de ciencias, me había olvidado, con todo este tema de Emi, por lo cual lo tomo con calma y sin mostrarme sorprendido-

"Por supuesto profesor, había leído más sobre el libro del Espacio-Tiempo que me ha dado…"

-y acá va otra charla enigmática e interesante, al menos para mí, sobre la física y demás temas que compartimos él y yo. Luego de una hora llena de debate y enseñanzas que me deja, prosigo a despedirme y retirarme, no sin antes recibir un aviso de Mutou-

"No te olvides sacar el libro de física cuántica para ver si logras entenderlo, léelo un poco y avísame"

-le respondo afirmativamente y me retiro de la clase muy cansado, para sorprenderme que estaba Emi escuchando toda nuestra charla-

"No me esperaba que fueras así de nerd"

"¡Eh!..." –me sonrojo un poco- "Tampoco para tanto"

"Tontuelo, no te preocupes, que me enorgullece tener a alguien tan inteligente. Ahora… ¿qué planes tenes?"

"Oh… la verdad ninguno, cualquier a tu lado estaría bien" –me sentía tranquilo y relajado al decir esas palabras, y podía ver como los ojos de Emi se llenaban de brillo, como si hubiera planeado algo-

"Entonces… vayamos a la casa de mi madre" –me sorprendo, pensando que ella estaría ocupada-

"¿Podemos ir a su casa entonces?"

"¡Si!" –Me responde llena de alegría- "al final tiene el día libre y me dijo que estaría bien que estemos en casa. Así que vamos"

-la tomo del brazo y empezamos a caminar juntos, mientras camino, es como si lo estuviera haciendo en un campo lleno de flores, junto con ella. No pueda evitar verla y sonreír, y que ella se sonroje para luego darle un tierno beso. Luego de llegar a su habitación y sentir el golpe de la puerta, instantáneamente recuerdo los boletos de Shicchan y Misha-

"¡Emi! Ahora que lo recuerdo, Misha y Shizune me dieron 2 cupones con 50% de descuento en el Shangai"

-ella sonríe de alegría- "entonces me imagino que todo saben lo nuestro" –No puedo evitar pensar que ella ya lo sabía. Me sonrojo y ella me mira- "mañana les tendré que dar las gracias por la cortesía" –toma mi mano y entramos a la habitación- "Entonces vayamos al Shangai a comer algo y luego a la casa de mama" -ella se viste, se pone las otras prótesis que hacen que parezcan piernas humanas, y luego me mira- "¿Cómo me veo?" –No puedo evitar sonreír y que se me derrame una lagrima al verla- "¿Qué sucede Hisao?"

"Nada nada" –rio un poco, me acerco a abrazarla y la miro a los ojos- "Tan solo que me emociona verte tan hermosa y tan feliz" –ella se sonroja y derrama unas lágrimas, para limpiarse un poco-

"Tonto… mira lo que estás haciendo" –me abraza- "gracias… Hisao" –me da un beso en los labios- "Ahora vamos a tu habitación para que te cambies. Quiero que te veas igual de bello que yo"

"Creo que será muy difícil, con un pequeño angelito como vos"

"Vamos, me harás llorar otra vez"

-caminamos tomados de la mano hasta mi habitación, mientras hablamos de cosas de la vida. Entramos, me cambio mientras ella no paraba de darme besos por la espalda. Hasta que finalmente ya estaba listo-

"Como siempre Hisao, te tardas demasiado"

"Tal vez sea la culpa de quien no deja de besarme y me distrae"

-ella se ríe y me abraza- "No lo podía evitar, besar a mi hombre" –frota su cara por mi camisa- "Está limpia por lo que veo" –me besa el cuello y le acaricio la cabeza- "Pensada para ésta cita"

-salimos, cruzamos la puerta principal, y bajamos por el pueblo hasta el Shangai. Entramos y nos atiende Yuuko-

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos señores?"

"Yuuko" –responde Emi alegremente- "No tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros"

"Oh" –con la típica reacción asustadiza de ella- "Disculpen, pero… bueno es que ustedes saben"

"Ya ya, no te preocupes. Hisao tiene algo que darte"

-le entrego los cupones y ella hace un gesto raro al verlos, pero luego nos acerca a una mesa, que terminan estando Shizune y Misha-

"¡Ustedes! ¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

-Shizune un poco ofendida por lo que dije, le hace unas señas a Misha-

"Veras Hicchan, hace tiempo que no compartes tiempo con nosotras, así que ideamos un plan para que finalmente pasemos un tiempo los 4 juntos. ¿Te parece justo?"

"Vamos Hisao, me parece perfecto, además lo iba a hacer mañana pero ya que estamos" –Emi abraza a Shizune y a Misha con mucho entusiasmo- "Quería agradecerles por los cupones"

"Ves Hicchan, alguien que verdaderamente reconoce nuestra compañía"

-al parecer tenían razón, fui un poco grosero con ellas, por lo cual me termino disculpando con ellas y nos sentamos en la mesa. Pido café y una porción de torta, mientras que Emi pide una gran torta. Empezamos a hablar sobre las clases que teníamos y como nos iban en general. Creo que es la primera vez que termino hablando sobre las clases de Emi. Ella es la mejor en deportes pero falla en otros campos a lo cual le digo que estoy totalmente dispuesto a ayudarla-

"Gracias Hi…hicchan" –se pone a reír y al mismo tiempo se une la risa de Misha-

"Al parecer Hicchan es un apodo muy famoso en estos tiempos"

-Continuamos la charla, hablando sobre lo que haremos en el futuro, siendo algo muy misterioso para nosotros, pero dejamos en claro que no la dejare sola a Emi, mostrándose ella muy afectiva a mí, juntándose a mi brazo, mientras le beso la frente y Shizune sonríe al vernos y Misha ríe de tal forma que se escucha por todo el restaurante-

"Toda una verdadera pareja tenemos acá"

-Luego de un rato más, terminamos de comer, pagamos y salimos los 4 del restaurante. Nos abrazamos y nos despedimos alegremente de la convivencia que tuvimos-

"¿Y Hisao? ¿Estás listo?"

"Por supuesto angelito"

-proseguimos a tomar el bus hasta llegar a la casa de la madre, lo cual nos recibe con mucho amor-

"Veo que el hombre de la casa ya llegó" –no puedo evitar sonrojarme y apegarme más a Emi- "Emi querida, te acomode la habitación como pediste, así que ya puedes entrar"

"¡Gracias má!"

-entramos a la casa, subimos las escaleras, y al entrar a su habitación la veo llena de adornos, peluches, almohadas y demás cosas que uno se espera de un niño-

"No puedo parecer como una adulta, pero lo soy" –me rio al escucharla decir eso. Ambos sabemos que es mentira y ella solo trata de ocultar el hecho de su habitación- "B-Bueno… y-y-yo…" –la abrazo tratando de consolarla-

"No te preocupes Emi, cada quien tiene la habitación a su manera, es una forma de ver como son las personas. Y por como veo, sos toda una niña, y puedo asegurar que ahora sos una niña muy feliz" –ella no puede evitar llorar, aferrándose a mí, mientras la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza- "Tranquila Emi, llora todo lo que debas llorar, libérate"

"G…g…gracias" –se queda apegada a mí y luego de un minuto, se calma y me mira sonriendo- "Lo tenía guardado. Es que… sos la primer persona que no son mis padres que ve mi habitación" –me besa la frente- "Te lo tenes merecido, Mi salvador"

-la abrazo, le beso la frente y luego los labios, mientras le acaricio la cabeza-

"Sé que por mi corazón…"

"No hace falta que lo digas" –me abraza- "Disfrutemos todo el tiempo que podamos juntos" –me mira- "eso nos haría muy felices"

-nos sentamos en la cama, viendo la hora que es muy temprano, nos ponemos a jugar con las almohadas, luego a ver algunas revistas, honestamente no me veía haciendo esto pero estando con ella haría lo que sea, vimos la tele, tomamos algo de té y galletas en el comedor, junto con una charla con la madre-

"Hisao, ¿tenes planes para el futuro?"

"Bueno… algo que esté relacionado con la ciencia. Y ahora estoy con el club de ciencia con mi profesor Mutou"

"Es verdad má, lo estuve espiando hoy y estaban hablando de todas cosas del tiempo y del espacio"

"Vaya, parece que conseguí un yerno bastante apasionado por el estudio" –no puedo más que sonrojarme al escucharla-

"Mamá, ¿todavía no nos casamos y ya lo llamas yerno?"

-ella se ríe como si no pasara nada. La verdad me siento feliz, además de avergonzado, por tener ésta charla de familia-

"No te preocupes, pronto lo haremos Emi" –ella me mira con cierto color rojizo en las mejillas y entonces ella empieza a jugar con las colas de su pelo-

"Entonces… ¿Cuándo…?

"Me imagino que después de clases"

"Ves hija, pronto tendré un yerno"

-reímos y proseguimos con el té. Y al terminar salimos al patio a acostarnos en el piso y mirar como atardece. Mientras le empiezo a hablar cosas del universo, y del cielo, aunque a ella parece costarle entenderlo. Reímos hasta que finalmente caen las estrellas, le cuento un poco más sobre las estrellas aunque ella se queda ligeramente dormida sobre mí, como si le estuviera contando historias fantásticas del universo. La levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, y la llevo a la mesa. Que se saltee la cena, considerando lo atlética que es seria muy mala idea. La comida llega y la despierto con un beso. Ella se sonroja al verme y me sonríe. Empezamos a comer como toda una familia, hablamos sobre lo que hace la madre y le contamos sobre nuestros planes del domingo para venir acá y ella accede. Terminamos la comida y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Nos acostamos y nos cubrimos con las mantas-

"Sabes… es mala idea acostarse directamente después de comer"

"Oh…" –me limito a darle una pequeña risa nerviosa- "Es que sinceramente no tengo energías para correr"

"No te preocupes. Con tal de estar a tu lado estoy feliz"

-le empiezo a besar la frente, las mejillas y los labios de tal forma para que se sienta más feliz-

"Hisao…"

"¿Si?"

-cierra los ojos y luego me mira- "No tengo forma de decir ni de mostrar lo agradecida que estoy con vos" –no puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas- "Así que lo único que puedo hacer es estar a tu lado"

"Emi" –la abrazo, luego la miro mientras ella me seca las lágrimas- "Eso es exactamente lo que tendría que decir yo"

"Damas primero" –me saca la lengua con ternura-

"Así que hare lo mismo, estar a tu lado haciéndote feliz, como vos lo estarás haciendo para mi"

-nos damos un tierno beso de buenas noches-

"Te amo, salvador"

"Te amo, angelito"

-y así es como fue nuestro primer día juntos. Me es difícil creer que estoy acá junto a ella. Pero lo estoy. Simplemente no puedo estar más feliz. Después de mi ataque al corazón, la vida volvió a mí. No puedo pedir más. Estoy feliz acá y espero que dure todo el tiempo que pueda. Al lado de ella. La miro y le beso la frente para verla sonreír.

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches. Espero estés listo para mañana porque tenemos que tomar el bus para volver"

-no lo había pensado eso, pero no me importa, con tal de estar con ella, estoy feliz, y ella también-


End file.
